Do You Want To Build A Snowman?
by LeaderOfTheRoyalGuard
Summary: What if Anna hadn't been saved?


Elsa could hear her as she clambered down the hallway, that blob of snowman parts following right behind her. Every year the wight that used to be her sister Anna returns to the empty castle, rapping on all the doors in the castle singing a haunting melody, searching for her sister. Elsa locks herself in one of the rooms and waits.

She hears Anna knocking on the doors not far from the room she is in. "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" She repeats at every single door. "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" again, she's gotten closer.

Elsa covers her ears and thinks back to when they were happy, young children, playing in the snow that followed Elsa's gift. Sliding and jumping and building their very own snowman. It all changed when Elsa accidentally shot Anna with her magic. Her parents attempted to save her by taking Anna to the Trolls, but sadly there was nothing they could do. She was too far gone.

They had buried Anna years ago and had tried to move on. The halls were empty without the littlest girl running through them. Elsa locked herself away, attempting to keep her powers under control so no one would ever have to fear for what happened to Anna.

The night was cold. It was the second year anniversary of Anna's passing. The family gathered to eat dinner and none spoke. That was until the screams were heard out in the courtyard, the screams of agony and pain. They stopped as soon as they started and the family watched the large front doors to the castle, waiting for invaders. All that came was a knock and the simple words: "Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa snapped back to the present. It wasn't just in her memory that she had heard that. Anna was outside her door now. She knocked a couple more times, always repeating the same phrase. Elsa had done this for years now, her body shook violently every time this time f the year grew closer. She now sad in the corner frozen... frightened. One last time the voice repeated the inquiry to her sister.

"Elsa? Do you want to build a snowman?" She asked, the edge of excitement that always followed her sisters request still there.

Elsa couldn't handle the pain and stress anymore and cupped her hands over her ears and screamed: "Go away, Anna!"

"Oh... Okay." The small voice replied. The sound of walking echoed down the hall, accompanied by the giant snowball that followed her, the faces of snowmen, smiling, frowning, teeth sharpened and angry. Elsa waited, but there were no more knocks. No more sounds. The castle was quiet. As quiet as the day that Anna and that monstrosity killed everyone in it and the town surrounding it.

Elsa stayed huddled in that corner until it was almost dawn break. She stood shakily and walked to the door, opening it slowly and stepping out into the hallway, checking first the way her sister had gone and then the way she had come from. There was no sign of the girl with the pale white skin and the torn dress, her eyes bleeding frozen blood.

Elsa made her way through the castle, the long corridors all continued into darkness. Elsa just wanted to be outside. But as she passed the ballroom she had a strange feeling. A feeling of unease that emanated from the large room. She opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was frozen solid. The door slammed behind her and froze over, blocking her access. As she tried to pull it open she heard a lone voice behind her. A voice that she had almost escaped.

"It's cold... Elsa... Do you want to see my snowman?"

Elsa turned and saw her sister's small form, twisted into a horrific monster. Her hair was white, as white as Elsa's. Her eyes had dripped blood, but had frozen over. Her dress was marked with lines of ice and tears. It was the dress they had buried the little girl in. Her smile was now deadly sharp and huge. This wasn't Anna anymore. This was a monster. A monster that wanted revenge on the one that created it.

The beast made of snow rose up behind Anna and began to roll towards Elsa. As it enveloped the screaming queen, her voice was drowned by the bloody impaling of razor sharp ice-teeth and stick arms into her body. The last thing she heard was a soft song being hummed. She knew it all too well. And with her last breath she sang back in tune.

"Yes, I want to build a snowman..."


End file.
